


El olvidado González

by Erelbrile



Series: El Manuel González [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: dictadura militar, ratoneras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelbrile/pseuds/Erelbrile
Summary: Manuel sueña con el reencuentro que tendrán, Martín le llama con las palabras que Manuel fantasea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es el segundo ArgChi onírico que escribí y deseo dejarlo al alcance de quienes usan esta plataforma. Para más información, revise la descripción de la serie.
> 
> Muchos saludos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios en la cajita :P

**El olvidado González**

**.**

**.**

De roble centenario es el pasamanos grueso, deslizándose bajo su mano que, por esta noche, se encuentra limpia de manchas en la piel. Los escalones son teclas de piano enmarmoladas, y sus pies, los dedos del pianista que con cariño y precisión pulsan. Bajando. Paso a paso. Acercándose entre los pensamientos dolorosos sobre imposibles, cuerdas de violonchelo grave que le retumban dentro del cráneo, tendido en su cama ya no tan ajena de sábanas usadas.

—Te amé tanto que me ha sobrado —le dice Martín vestido de traje (el traje que llevaba puesto cuando iba a pedir trabajo, pero impoluto, como si no lo hubieran lavado y planchado decenas de veces). Extendiéndole la mano, le mira con cierta condescendencia enamorada.

Su voz fue tan dulce como Manuel pudo soñar: fragmento de una tarde de verano, a solas bajo la ventana tapada con la cortina amarilla comida por polillas y sobre poblada de hilachas. Fueron gastados todos los besos de una vida durante los espacios entre palabras, entre respuestas, entre sílabas divididas por guillotina de cuero. Déjame, beso, hablar, beso, Martín, beso. Silencio. Beso, beso, beso. Beso.

Martín se separó en el fragmento, hecho una sonrisa y ojitos caídos.

—Te amaré tanto, tanto —le prometió—, que olvidarás a cualquier otro y te preguntarás qué sería de ti sin mí.

—¿Se supone que eso es una declaración de amor?

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó extrañado—. Y mirá que estoy siendo sincero.

—Demasiado —estuvo de acuerdo Manuel, abrazándole y estirando las piernas, chocando los talones con los bordes del recuerdo (y está esa sensación abrigadora de saber que Martín le abrazaba de vuelta, suspirando sobre su cabello).

—¿Y qué querés que diga? ¿Que te amo tanto que me sobrará amor para otra vida?

—Quizás. Si eres tan valiente.

—Te amo tanto, Manuel, que me sobrará amor para otra vida.

Las luces amarillas son otra parte de fragmento que desciende desde el cielo de la gran y estrecha habitación. Todo se siente resbaloso, de vértigo, demasiado empinado, y Martín es lo único que parece seguro vestido con su traje negro de camisa celeste, extendiéndole la mano tan conocida antes por Manuel, y ahora tan distante, de cuento, parte de un sueño que se agarra de lo que puede para no degenerar en una mano sin líneas ni forma especial en las coyunturas de los dedos.

El piano no está, y se siente su falta, a Manuel le produce un pesar asumido no tenerlo en frente suyo pegado a la pared. Más le aprieta el corazón ver a Martín sin un arco en las manos, sin las mangas de su camisa desabrochas y subidas casi hasta el codo. El fantasma de las cuerdas pasea dentro y entre ambos, como un río continuo, acercándoles los últimos escalones.

—Te amo tanto, tanto Manuel —le explica Martín, sosteniéndole los dedos con sus manos—, que aquí estoy. Esperándote.

Temblando, Manuel le mira los ojos y, casi con miedo, fugazmente, la entrada de bala en la sien. Martín lleva su mano allí, para que la toque, bajando los párpados lentamente. El salón, de pronto, ya no es tan alto, y las escaleras se han convertido en unos estantes con libros en un escritorio empolvado y oscuro, perdido en un fundo del sur. Martín viste la misma ropa de las terrenales ocasiones memorables. En la mano de Manuel está la pistola, inconfundible, la vieja pistola de su padre, el pulso acelerado de su muñeca choca con la sien de Martín.

—No moriré fusilado si el que dispara no sos vos —le había dicho, mientras Manuel se llenaba de valor. Martín sostenía el cañón de la pistola para que no se moviese, Manuel hacia igual con el cañón que se dirigía hacia su propia sien—. A la cuenta de tres, ¿sí?

—Sí —respondió Manuel, nervioso.

—Mejor nosotros que ellos —le recordó Martín.

—Mejor nosotros que ellos —acepto Manuel y Martín casi muere de ganas de besarlo, de decirle que aún podían huir, pero ya habían huido antes de los golpes en la puerta principal para encerrarse allí y sacar de los cajones las dos viejas pistolas probadas el día anterior.

—Los escucho —señaló Manuel, y Martín asintió una vez con los ojos cerrados, comprendiendo que se acercaban.

—A la cuenta de tres, amor. Uno. Dos. Tres.

Manuel no tuvo que pensar para saber que algo salió mal. Esperó negro, y en su lugar, tuvo luz: la puerta se abrió y no le mataron. No le mataron y a Martín tampoco, apenas alcanzó a verle la almohada de sangre y la vieja pistola que había fallado.

—Cuando quieras, Martín —le contesta, entregándole la pistola que había cumplido—. No me matarán ellos.

—¿Seguro? —le pregunta Martín, apuntándole a la frente. El metal no es frío, sino cálido como una de las caricias que Manuel lleva tanto tiempo sin sentir, sólo teniendo miedo y dolor, que lo aceptó como una señal.

—Seguro.

La puerta de la celda, con malas intenciones, se abrirá horas después, y Manuel, aquella misma tarde, pasará a ser un detenido menos y un desaparecido más.


End file.
